


о гардеробе Сэма

by darkflame



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame





	о гардеробе Сэма

медальон:  
Сэм не носил украшений так же, как и не носил безумные рубашки, или обувь на каблуке. Сэм вообще не особо любил моду семидесятых.  
Но, в отличии от всего остального, медальон Сэм даже не думал снимать.  
По крайней мере, пока не путешествие не закончится.

обувь:  
Возвращаясь в квартиру Сэм в первую очередь включал телевизор. Чтобы дождаться вестей с "того света" или, как сегодня, пересмотреть любимые фильмы. Сегодня показывали "В джазе только девушки" и для этого не надо было покупать dvd.  
Сэм вспомнил, что говорили, будто актеры через какое-то время так хорошо научились ходить на каблуках, что это перестало выглядеть комично.  
Может, ему тоже попробовать? Как бегать в этом за преступниками он пока плохо представлял.

куртка:  
В две тысячи шестом кожаная куртка ассоциировалась с гринписом, поливанием краской, обвинениями в жестоком обращении с животными.  
Но в семьдесят третьем, после того, как его тыкали лицом в кровь и наорали, после того, как он орал в ответ и тёр асфальт собственным пиджаком, а его непосредственное начальство уходя бросило фразу: "Всё равно куртка тебе больше идёт"...  
Сэм подумал, что носить на себе кусок убитого животного не так уж плохо.

рубашка:  
Притягивая собственного начальника, дисиая Джина Ханта ещё, ещё ближе.  
Сэм понял, что своя рубашка не всегда ближе к телу.

штаны:  
Сэм привык жить один. Он хорошо готовил, поддерживал порядок(в основном потому, что почти не появлялся дома), мог поменять лампочку и так далее. И, натягивая севшие от стирки штаны, он думал, что это не его вина. Просто чёртов семьдесят третий, просто эти синтетические ткани...  
Нужно будет сменить гардероб. Как только разберётся с текущими делами.


End file.
